Apprivoise  Moi 9 chapitres  et un épilogue
by takisys
Summary: Entre le moment où le Docteur & Rose vont récupérer Jack à bord de son vaisseau et l'invitent à danser et l'épisode où ils débarquent tous les 3 à Cardiff, unis comme de vieux complices que c'est-il passé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Apprivoise-moi – 01/09 + épilogue.

**Chapitre 1** : Un oiseau de bon ou mauvaise augure ?

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating PG**-13

**Thème de la fic :** à la fin du Docteur Danse, Le Doc va chercher Jack, il n'est pas très chaud pour accueillir à son bord cet escroc hâbleur, mais pour les beau yeux de Rose, il va tenter de trouver l'homme qui se cache derrière le masque.

**Warning :** Certain chapitres pourront flirter avec le NC-17, mais c'est ici l'histoire de la naissance d'une profonde amitiée.

**Spoilers :** oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

….

Ces petites particules incroyablement futées qu'étaient les nanogènes Chula, s'étaient dispersées pour accomplir leur tâche et réparer leurs erreurs passées, ainsi qu'opérer quelques petits miracles au passage.

« Tout le monde vie, Rose ! Pour une fois, tout le monde vie ! » S'était exclamé le Docteur.

« Et Jack ? » Avait demandé Rose.

Jack, un escroc à la petite semaine, qui avait mis l'avenir de l'espèce humaine, et sa propre existence en péril à jouer les apprentis sorcier. Il était quelque part, seul, pris au piège à bord de son propre vaisseau avec sa bombe prête à exploser. Le Docteur l'avait déjà oublié, prêt à passer à autre chose. Mais Rose était là, encore une fois, pour réveiller en lui ce cœur trop engourdi par le temps et les épreuves.

Sauver Jack était facile. Tourner le dos était tentant, ce type était clairement une source d'embrouille. Le Docteur pouvait le sentir, ce type brouillait les choses, le court du temps, ça lui collait à la peau. Son instinct de Seigneur du Temps criait au Docteur de filer à l'anglaise et de laisser l'Agent Temporel égaré se débrouiller tout seul. Il aurait pu mentir à Rose, lui dire que Jack était loin, qu'il avait un manipulateur temporel…

Mais voilà, il aurait fallu mentir à Rose.

Le Docteur avait le sentiment qu'il allait le regretter, le regretter amèrement, mais il avait entré les coordonnées avec le secret espoir que le Tardis ferait encore des siennes et les entraînerait bien loin du vaisseau Chula. Le Tardis avait émis un étrange ronronnement avant de se matérialiser, juste à temps sous les yeux du Capitaine incrédule.

Ils avaient sauvé Jack, l'avaient invité à bord.

Jack faisait moins le bravache, il était clairement déstabilisé. Le Docteur se demandait si c'était parce qu'il prenait enfin la mesure des conséquences de ses actes, ou simplement parce que le jeune loup solitaire ne s'attendait pas à être sauvé. Jack n'était pas aussi facile à lire que les humains que le Docteur avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il possédait une très forte barrière psychique.

Ils avaient dansé, ils avaient fêté ensemble cette victoire sur la mort.

« Alors tu viens du futur ? » Avait demandé Rose.

« Oui, cinquante et unième siècle. » Avait répondu Jack sans plus de précision. Il ne voulait pas mentir, mais le Docteur et son bien étrange vaisseau le mettait mal à l'aise. Il trouvait l'homme séduisant à plus d'un titre, mais il sentait aussi son hostilité. Il feignait de croire que Rose en était la seule cause, mais Jack avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre de plus profond, de plus viscéral.

Rose, elle, avait décidé de faire l'innocente et d'ignorer ostensiblement la tension ambiante. C'était encore le meilleur moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère, forcer une conversation légère entre les deux hommes pour qu'ils s'apprivoisent l'un l'autre.

« Et ça fait quoi, un agent temporel, normalement ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« En fait on étudie l'histoire, le passé, principalement. » Avait répondu Jack.

« Alors t'es une sorte d'Indiana Jones ? »

« Hein ? »

« Une sorte d'archéologue, l'aventure en plus ! »

« Euh, oui. On peut voir ça comme ça. »

« Un archéologue ? Et pourquoi l'Agence aurait-elle effacé la mémoire d'un de ses archéologues ? » Avait fait le Docteur, qui savait fort bien que l'Agence ne formait pas que des archéologues.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Avait répondu Jack. « C'est quoi ça ? » Avait-il demandé en indiquant les petits pâtés que Rose disposait devant lui.

« Des pétales de Mèna farcis à la viande de ctore, ça vient de Vénusia 7 » Avait répondu Rose avec un regard en coin au Docteur.

Alors ils s'étaient mis d'un commun accord à parler gastronomie et cuisine, sujet nettement moins glissant. Rose s'était vite fait rattraper par la fatigue, une fois l'adrénaline retombée. Elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas le montrer, elle ne voulait pas laisser Jack seul avec le Docteur. Elle sentait bien que le courant ne passait pas.

« Rose, tu ne tiens plus debout, tu devrais aller te coucher » Avait fini par dire le Docteur « Je suis sûr que notre jeune ami a, lui aussi, besoin de se reposer, montre lui donc sa chambre. »

Jack n'avait pas protesté, s'il pouvait repousser la confrontation qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu à un moment ou à un autre, c'était toujours ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'imposer, à la première occasion, il remercierait ses hôtes et disparaîtrait.

« C'est joli, très dépouillé, ambiance zen » Avait fait Rose en découvrant avec lui sa chambre.

« C'est la première fois que tu rentres ici ? » Avait demandé Jack un peu surpris.

« Non, mais la dernière fois, c'était pas comme ça. Bonne nuit, soit sage » Avait fait Rose en laissant Jack dans l'expectative.

La chambre était aussi grande que l'habitacle de son vaisseau maintenant disparu. Quelle taille pouvait bien faire ce vaisseau ? Pour venir du pont à la cuisine, ils avaient traversé un grand salon, et une bibliothèque. Pour venir de la cuisine aux chambres, ils étaient passés devant un gymnaste et une piscine !

La chambre était agréable, elle lui rappelait Boeshane et l'appartement de ses parents. Ce n'était pas que le mobilier, mais aussi la lumière et les senteurs. Il avait tâté le lit, il était ferme, juste comme il aimait. Le drap ? C'était un drap de kholp* ! Il l'avait caressé du bout des doigts, en avait examiné la trame de plus près, et l'avait reniflé. Pas d'erreur c'était bien du kholp.

« Elle vous a gâté. Elle vous aime bien. » Avait fait le Docteur.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jack ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et s'était laissé surprendre. De quoi parlait le Docteur ? Jack n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se faisait l'effet d'un gamin attendant de se faire réprimander. Il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge, mais le Doc l'intimidait d'une façon que Jack ne s'expliquait pas. Jack était resté là, planté à côté du lit, n'osant ni répondre, ni bouger. Le Docteur l'avait d'abord observé un moment puis avait reporté son attention sur le décor.

« Vous êtes originaire d'une planète aquatique ? » Avait demandé le Docteur en jaugeant le mur d'eau séparant la chambre de la pièce d'hygiène.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est curieux, d'habitude, elle ne fait pas grand cas de mes passagers »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? » Avait demandé Jack qui se sentait complètement largué.

« Juste voir, comprendre » Avait répondu le Docteur en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre avant de poser son regard perçant sur Jack. « Tout va bien ? »

« Euh, oui… » Avait répondu Jack comme un petit garçon intimidé.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas tendu la main, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il s'était senti bête. Il s'était senti mesquin et moche. Pas physiquement, faut pas pousser, mais à l'intérieur.

« Reposez-vous, vous en aurez besoin » Avait fait le Doc et il était parti laissant Jack avec ses questions.

Le Docteur était perplexe, il était surpris par la réaction du Tardis, que Rose soit sensible au charme rehaussé de phéromones du Capitaine soit, aussi charmante qu'elle puisse être, Rose n'était qu'une humaine. Mais son vaisseau ?

A suivre…

*kholp : algues cultivées uniquement sur Boeshane pour la fabrique de textiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 2 :** Sans gêne aucune.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13

**Thème de la fic :** Le Doc et Rose ont accueilli Jack à bord du Tardis. Rose et le Tardis sont sous le charme du beau Capitaine, le Docteur est lui très circonspect, voir hostile.

**Warning** : Striptease – Avec Jack à bord, difficile d'y échapper, vous me direz-vous, et qui s'en plaindrait ? Le Doc, peut-être, et encore…

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

….

Jack avait dormi comme un bébé. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il s'était réveillé, après cette première nuit à bord du Tardis, un peu surpris d'être là. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout lui paraissait irréel, et pourtant il en avait vu du pays !

Le Docteur d'abord, Rose avait dit que c'était un Seigneur du Temps. Et pourquoi pas un elfe ou une fée ? Encore que Jack avait entendu des histoires de fée sur Capof à vous faire froid dans le dos. Jack n'avait pas relevé.

Et Rose, une humaine de première génération, qui appartenait définitivement au vingt et unième siècle. Que faisait-elle dans ce vaisseau avec cet alien ? Elle ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Le Docteur l'avait-il enlevé ? Était-elle sa compagne ? Le Docteur semblait assez possessif et protecteur avec elle.

Rose n'avait clairement d'yeux que pour l'alien, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de flirter outrageusement avec Jack. Se servait-elle de lui pour atteindre le Docteur ? Lui démontrer qu'elle était désirable ?

Jack avait repris une longue douche pour le plaisir. Une vraie douche ! À bord de son vaisseau, il ne disposait que d'une douche sonique, et en plein Blitz, à Londres une douche relevait du grand luxe. Comme il l'avait confirmé au Doc, Jack venait d'une planète aquatique, et piquer une tête dans l'océan au réveil lui manquait toujours autant. C'était un peu pour cela, aussi, qu'il avait choisi _Civilisations Méditerranéennes Antiques_. Parce que, même si le Docteur en doutait, Jack était bel et bien un archéologue.

Il y avait une piscine à bord ! L'image de cette piscine s'était tout à coup imposée à lui. Rose devait encore dormir. Le Doc ? Après tout, personne ne lui avait interdit de vadrouiller un peu et quel mal pourrait-il y avoir à piquer une tête ? Jack avait attrapé une serviette et avait pris le chemin de la piscine.

Rose s'était réveillée fraîche et pleine d'entrain, comme toujours après une bonne _nuit_ de sommeil à bord du Tardis. Elle était passée frapper à la porte de la chambre du Capitaine pour l'inviter à se joindre à elle pour le petit déjeuner. Il devait être un peu perdu, le Tardis était toujours très impressionnant au début. C'est vrai que le Capitaine n'était pas Mickey, et qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun des autres passagers temporaires qui avaient croisé leur route.

Le Capitaine n'était pas dans sa chambre. Rose avait vérifié, jusque dans la salle de bain. Pas de Capitaine. Elle n'avait pourtant pas dormi tard. Elle avait donc pris seule le chemin de la cuisine. En passant devant la piscine, elle avait entendu du bruit et avait retrouvé le Capitaine. Jack jouait les marsouins dans le plus simple appareil ! La vue était belle et imprenable. A chaque brasse, deux petites lunes bien rondes et bien fermes faisaient leur apparition pour re-disparaître aussitôt.

La piscine était plus grande, c'était le genre de truc qui ne surprenait plus Rose. Le Tardis n'était pas stable : il s'adaptait selon ses passagers lui avait dit le Docteur. Elle était restée plantée à regarder Jack nager. Il était impressionnant, il dégageait une telle puissance qu'elle s'était surprise à s'imaginer dans ses bras, son corps nu contre le sien. Évidemment, c'était le moment qu'avait choisi le Capitaine pour enregistrer sa présence.

« Bonjour, tu viens me tenir compagnie ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Euh… En fait, j'allais déjeuner. » Avait-elle répondu un peu précipitamment.

« Bonne idée, j'ai faim. »

S'appuyant sur le bord de la piscine, il s'était hissé hors de l'eau d'un bond, et ça, juste sous ses yeux. Seigneur !

« Bonjour » Avait-il dit avec un grand sourire en voyant son air embarrassé. « Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Avait-il ajouté d'un air mutin tout en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers sa serviette.

Là, il s'était mis à s'essuyer comme si de rien n'était, d'abord le visage, puis le reste sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde de la présence de Rose.

« Où sont tes vêtements ? » S'était-elle, tout à coup, enquise.

« Euh… Dans ma chambre, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es venu comme ça, jusqu'ici ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Y a un problème ? »

« Tu t'es jamais fait arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur pendant ton séjour sur Terre ? »

« Euh… Non, pourquoi ? »

« Laisse tomber ! Viens on va te chercher des vêtements de rechange. Tu ne vas pas remettre ton uniforme. »

« Si tu l'dis »

Jack avait suivi Rose jusqu'à la garde-robe du Tardis. C'était impressionnant, c'était une pièce immense qui relevait du Musée du costume plus que de la garde robe. Il s'entassait là, pêle-mêle, un fatras de vêtement de toutes époques et de toutes origines.

« Euh, oui, t'es sûre ? » Avait bégayé Jack qui ne savait plus du tout où regarder.

Oubliant leur faim, Jack et Rose s'étaient amusés des heures durant. Jack enfilait tour à tour les tenues les plus extravagantes pour le plus grand plaisir de Rose qui se prenait à jouer à la poupée avec un Ken en chair et en os. Rose riait de bon cœur et Jack savait trop bien que c'était là le plus sûr et le plus court chemin pour atteindre le cœur d'une femme. Alors, il lui faisait son show, n'hésitant pas à essayer tout ce qui lui passait à porter de la main.

Lorsque le Docteur, inquiet, était venu voir de quoi il retournait, il avait trouvé Jack revêtu d'une petite robe fourreau et de talon aiguilles qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées. Le Doc en avait eu le souffle coupé. Jack l'avait gratifié d'un large sourire.

«Vous faites quoi ? » Avait demandé le Doc, cherchant à retrouver un peu de contenance.

« Ben, au départ on cherchait une tenue pour Jack » Avait répondu Rose.

« Je doute que cela soit approprié pour se rendre sur Rémona » Avait dit le Docteur.

« Nope mais sur Végas, je suis sûr que j'aurais du succès » Avait fait Jack avec un air mutin.

« Oui, c'est certain, mais c'est pas notre destination, Capitaine »

« Rémona ? Okay, je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose qui devrait convenir » Avait dit Jack, tout en se déchaussant.

« Je serais sur le pont » Avait répondu le Doc, s'éclipsant aussi rapidement que possible. Au moment de quitter la pièce il s'était retourné et avait entre aperçu Jack s'extirpant de la petite robe. Le Doc avait pris une grande respiration et s'était éclipsé.

Le Tardis roucoulait. Rose jouait à la poupée, et lui, s'était vu l'espace d'un instant culbuter Jack dans sa petite robe sous les yeux de Rose. Et en ce qui le concernait, il ne pouvait même pas incriminer les phéromones de Jack, elles étaient ineffectives sur les Seigneur du Temps.

De toute façon, ce type ne resterait pas longtemps, il s'éclipserait de lui-même à la première occasion. L'avantage c'était qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de le pousser vers la sortie. Jack était un aventurier, le genre de type qui aime l'argent et la gaudriole facile et sans lendemain, incapable de s'impliquer ni de s'intéresser aux autres. Rose s'en rendrait vite compte.

Pourtant une voix lui avait rappelé que, ce type, tout mesquin et égoïste insouciant qu'il était, avait quand même, au péril de sa vie, détourné une bombe qui leur était destinée. Bon, mais c'était quand même la faute de Jack au départ, si lui et Rose s'étaient trouvés dans la ligne de mire de cette bombe. Mais Jack aurait très bien pu partir et les abandonner à leur triste sort. Dans ce cas là, l'humanité aurait péri avec eux bien avant sa naissance, et le voyageur temporel, qu'était Jack, savait très bien ce que cela impliquerait pour lui.

Nope, Jack ne trouvait décidément pas grâce aux yeux du Docteur. Et ce n'était certainement pas l'effet que ses jambes interminables et ce petit cul terriblement sexy dans sa robe moulante avait eu sur le Seigneur du Temps qui allait arranger ses affaires.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 3 : **Première escale.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13

**Thème de la fic :** Le Doc et Rose ont accueilli Jack à bord du Tardis. Rose et le Tardis sont sous le charme du beau Capitaine, le Docteur est lui très circonspect, voir hostile mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est insensible au sex-appeal de Jack.

**Warning** :

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

….

Jack était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à tourner à son avantage l'emprise de ses phéromones. Le sexe était une arme, voir une monnaie d'échange qu'il utilisait sans complexe. Et il aimait ça.

Si, à l'adolescence son héritage Kr'ttt avait été dur à porter, maintenant, il l'assumait pleinement et jouait les serpents tentateurs tout azimut. Rose était toute émoustillée, elle était d'un abord aisée, ça faisait d'elle une proie facile. Mais, elle était clairement la chasse gardée du Docteur.

Le Docteur ? Jack n'avait pas manqué le moment de flottement lorsque le Docteur était entré dans la garde-robe. Le Docteur avait été troublé, comme s'il avait été surpris par son propre désir. Oh, oui, parce que c'était bien du désir que Jack avait vu dans ces grands yeux en amande. Un désir sauvage, primaire, que Jack avait ressenti au plus profond de son être, comme si le Docteur l'avait possédé là, physiquement. Ouah ! Tout ça juste dans un regard ! Jack en avait presque les jambes qui flageolaient d'anticipation.

Il avait renfilé une tenue plus en adéquation avec son genre.

« Je te rejoins à la cuisine, il faut que je repasse par ma chambre » Avait-il dit à Rose sans lui donner plus d'explication.

Jack avait récupéré son manipulateur de vortex, et l'avait mis autour de sa cheville. Après que le Docteur lui ait confisqué son désintégrateur, Jack avait pris soins de lui cacher qu'il possédait un manipulateur de vortex portatif, et lui avait laissé croire qu'il ne possédait que la version _embarquée_ de son vaisseau.

Ça faisait déjà depuis quelque temps que le modèle réduit, dont la vocation première était de servir de _canot de sauvetage _oude _module de secours_, l'avait lâché, mais tant qu'il le gardait en sa possession, il pouvait espérer pouvoir le réparer. Et puis, si les fonctions de téléportation et de déplacement temporel étaient en rade, les autres accessoires, eux, étaient toujours opérationnels.

Jack avait dans l'idée que Rémona pourrait bien être pour lui plus qu'une escale. Si le Docteur avait l'intention de le larguer sur ce caillou, il préférait avoir sur lui ce qui était finalement son seul bien.

Il avait rejoint Rose à la cuisine. Il avait pris, vite fait, un morceau de Kafan avec un jus de fruit et ils avaient été retrouver le Docteur sur le pont.

Le Tardis s'était matérialisé à proximité d'un petit bourg. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis Jack n'avait pu résister à la tentation de faire le tour du vaisseau. Il était un malade des vaisseaux, ça lui faisait presque autant d'effet qu'une jolie fille. Celui là était vraiment stupéfiant à plus d'un titre.

Le Docteur et Rose avaient attendu, l'observant avec une complicité amusée.

« Jolies boiseries, je confirme » Avait-il dit.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Avait fait le Docteur.

« Oh, dis le Jack » Avait fait Rose.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'il est plus grand à l'intérieur, quoi ! »

« Oh ! Oui, effectivement. Ça doit faciliter grandement le stationnement, vous utilisez un filtre de perception ? »

« Oui » Avait répondu le Docteur.

« Vous êtes réellement un Seigneur de Temps » Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation qu'avait émis Jack, quelque peu soufflé.

« Le dernier »

« Okay » Avait fait Jack perplexe.

« C'est tout ? » Avait fait Rose, un peu déçue.

Rémona était une petite colonie agraire. Jack n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. Le Docteur et Rose marchaient devant de concert, tandis que Jack se faisait l'effet d'un jeune chiot collé à leurs basques. Ils s'étaient baladés, ainsi, sans but précis, comme des touristes.

Ils avaient goûté les spécialités locales, Rose avait fait une ou deux emplettes sous le regard paternel du Docteur.

Jack lui s'appliquait, l'air de rien, à ne pas les perdre dans la foule, tout en se faisant aussi discret qu'il le pouvait. Le Docteur le surveillait du coin de l'œil, Jack en était conscient. Il avait le sentiment que le Seigneur du Temps attendait la moindre occasion ou prétexte pour le laisser ici. Et franchement Jack n'avait aucune envie de prendre racine. Finalement, leurs pas les avaient ramenés jusqu'au Tardis.

« Pour une fois le ciel ne nous est pas tombé sur la tête, c'est bien surprenant » Avait fait Rose.

« M'ouï » Avait répondu le Docteur distraitement en fixant le paysage se déployant devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Capitaine ? »

« De quoi ? » Avait fait Jack qui s'attendait à se voir interdire l'accès au vaisseau.

« Je suppose que vous n'envisagez pas de vous faire fermier ? »

« La drogue, c'est pas mon truc » Avait répondu Jack amer.

« Ooh ! Alors vous avez remarqué ? »

« Remarquer quoi ? » Avait fait Rose.

Le Docteur n'avait pas répondu, laissant ce soin à Jack.

« Ce sont des champs de maltac, celui-ci est encore en herbe, mais celui d'à côté a été moissonné très récemment »

« Vous êtes capable d'identifier du maltac en herbe, Capitaine ? » Avait pointé le Docteur.

« J'ai remarqué, comme vous les doigts rougis des paysans au village. Les enfants ont cet air hagard que donne le pollen en se dispersant dans l'atmosphère. Dans moins d'une génération toute cette population sera sous l'emprise de la drogue » Avait expliqué Jack.

« Oh, mais pourquoi ? Comment ? » Avait fait Rose horrifiée.

« C'est un scénario classique, des trafiquants intergalactiques débarquent, offrent aux paysans de cultiver leurs graines, leur promettant de racheter à prix d'or, leur récolte. Et ils le font. Au début, c'est très bien, c'est de l'argent facile, les paysans se modernisent et puis, petit à petit se prennent au jeu. Le pollen les intoxique et les rend dépendant à leur insu. Ils réduisent leurs autres cultures pour produire plus de maltac, jusqu'à en devenir dépendant aussi économiquement parlant. De plus, le maltac appauvrit les terres. Dans moins de cinq générations ces gens crèveront de faim, ils ne seront alors plus que de la chair à esclave. »

« Et on fait quoi ? » Avait fait Rose en se retournant vers le Docteur.

Le Docteur lui continuait de fixer Jack.

« On peut faire quelque chose, non ? »

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » Avait répondu Jack désemparé.

« Je ne sais pas, moi ! Mettre le feu à ces champs, par exemple »

« Ça ne résoudrait rien, au pire les trafiquants s'en prendraient aux paysans » Avait expliqué Jack et il avait ajouté : « Non, il faudrait pouvoir dissuader les trafiquants d'une manière ou d'une autre »

« Dissuader ? » Avait fait le Docteur, avec un regard sombre lourd de menace. « Et que nous proposez-vous, Capitaine comme moyen de dissuasion ?»

Le Docteur l'attendait au tournant, Jack en était conscient, il avait tout à coup l'impression de passer un oral à l'Académie devant le grand manitou en personne. Non, pas que l'Homme en Blanc se soit jamais mêlé de faire passer les examens. En fait, Jack ne l'avait jamais vu. Entre-aperçu une ou deux fois, oui et de très loin.

Le pire était que Jack ressentait le besoin de bien faire. Pas de l'impressionner, Jack n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il pouvait impressionner un Seigneur du Temps. Non, il se sentait comme un petit garçon voulant faire la fierté de ses parents. Jack s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, il se sentait stupide et ridicule, mais rien ni faisait, il était totalement sous l'emprise de cet homme.

Jack avait fait le point sur ce qu'il avait remarqué, puis il s'était lancé :

« Le seul moyen d'éloigner les trafiquants définitivement, c'est de faire en sorte que cette planète ne soit pas rentable, par exemple en rendant la drogue inconsommable »

« Et on fait ça comment ? »

« Le phénigue, c'est un champignon microscopique dont les effets sont très désagréable sans pour autant être mortel. Sauf à de très rare exception près »

« Vous envisagez sérieusement de contaminer cette planète avec un parasite particulièrement prolixe ? » Avait fait le Docteur.

« Évidement, non. Vous savez, le coup des nanogènes, ce n'était pas prémédité. J'ai fait une bourde, et une grosse, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis suffisamment stupide pour relâcher délibérément un germe hautement contaminant dans un écosystème » Avait répondu Jack un peu agacé. « Le phénigue se développe naturellement sur les cuves de racox des navires cargos, les trafiquant décontaminent l'intérieur des cuves avant chaque chargement, mais ils nettoient rarement l'extérieur. »

« Donc, il suffirait de contaminer l'intérieur des cuves avec l'extérieur » Avait fait Rose, qui aimait bien cette idée « T'est sûr que ce truc n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Moins dangereux que la drogue elle-même, mais suffisamment désagréable pour décourager les toxicos, tout au moins ceux qui rapportent »

« Vous semblez vraiment bien maîtriser le sujet, Capitaine » Avait constaté le Docteur.

Jack n'avait pas relevé le sous-entendu, même s'il aurait était incapable d'expliquer comment il en savait autant sur le trafic de maltac. Probablement encore un truc qu'il avait appris pendant les deux années qui lui manquaient. C'était plutôt curieux que les connaissances soient restées alors que ses souvenirs s'étaient, eux, totalement et définitivement évaporés.

« Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de se matérialiser à bord du cargo avec le Tardis et de procéder à la contamination de la drogue. » Avait dit Jack, et avant que le Docteur qui avait reporté ostensiblement son attention sur les champs de maltac ne dise quoi que ce soit, Jack avait ajouté : « Ça sera plus délicat de détruire de manière définitive ces champs sans faire de dégâts collatéraux, je m'en charge.»

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 4 : **Une Catastrophe Ambulante.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13

**Résumé :** Le Docteur se sert de leur première halte pour tester Jack. Les connaissances de celui-ci concernant les pratiques des trafiquants de drogues ne font que renforcer la suspicion du Docteur, mais Jack se propose de faire la plus grosse part du travail.

**Warning** : Gros câlin avec… une grosse limace baveuse.

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

….

Jack s'était porté volontaire pour détruire les cultures de maltac pendant que le Docteur et Rose se chargeraient de la première récolte qui venait d'être chargée à bord du cargo des trafiquants encore en orbite autour de Rémona.

Il avait contemplé le départ du Tardis avec appréhension. Il s'était toujours targuer de n'avoir aucunes attaches et ça depuis qu'il avait pris la poudre d'escampette après un mot de trop de sa mère. Il y avait bien le vieil homme qui l'avait recueilli, Jack avait pris l'habitude de passer le voir après chaque mission. En fait, il n'était qu'un gros sentimental qui refusait de l'admettre.

Détruire les cultures de maltac ne serait pas vraiment compliquer, il lui suffisait d'endommager temporairement le système d'irrigation. Le maltac était très sensible aux variations hydrométriques. Il pourrait même se payer le luxe de faire en sorte d'épargner les autres cultures. Jack s'était mis au travail très consciencieusement. Après quoi, il n'aurait plus qu'à se rendre au point de rendez-vous.

Il avait dit au Docteur de lui laisser 10 heures, il ne lui en avait fallu que 8. Mais il s'était fait arrêter alors qu'il se reposait au bord d'une rivière en attendant. On lui avait reproché de s'être dévêtu. Il avait bien argué que prendre un bain avec des vêtements ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus naturel, mais ça ne les avait manifestement pas convaincus.

Le fait qu'il soit un étranger et qu'il ne puisse expliquer sa présence en des termes leur convenants, n'avait rien arrangé à sa situation. Au départ, il avait considéré son arrestation comme une péripétie comme une autre, avec nonchalance et bonne humeur. Puis les questions avaient été ponctuées de menaces et finalement les coups s'étaient mis à pleuvoir.

_Une bonne action est toujours récompensée_ avait l'habitude de dire cette peau de vache d'Aunty. _Tu m'étonnes !_ S'était dit Jack. Comme si Aunty s'y connaissait en bonne action.

Les gardes avaient quand même fini par se lasser de lui taper dessus. Probablement parce qu'il avait fini par tourner de l'œil. Ils l'avaient abandonné assis sur une chaise, les mains liées derrière le dos. On lui avait fait remettre son pantalon, mais le reste de ses affaires, dont son précieux manipulateur, étaient étalées sur une table adjacente. Pour le moment son canif lui serait sans doute plus utile s'il arrivait à s'en emparer.

Avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps d'essayer de traverser la pièce avec sa chaise, la porte s'était ouverte. Un Bratag énorme était entrée.

« Z'êtes pas du coin, non plus, je parie… » N'avait pu s'empêcher de plaisanter Jack.

L'immense limace bleue devait certainement être un des trafiquants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Comment t'es arrivé ici ? » Avait aboyé sans préambule le Bratag, attrapant Jack à la gorge lui disloquant presque les vertèbres.

« Jtechsre pluch chachile chishtu me cheposche pah ctere » Avait réussi à bafouiller Jack.

Étonnamment le type l'avait compris et l'avait reposé sur ses pieds. Il tenait cependant toujours la gorge de Jack enserrée dans son immense paluche. Il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'humains dans le coin.

« Tu sens drôle »

Tu m'étonnes, s'était dit Jack, nous y voilà.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il fait avec un grand sourire coquin.

Inutile de faire dans la subtilité, il était peu probable que la limace soit capable de distinguer un sourire tentateur d'une grimace de dégout sur un visage humain. Non, pas que les limaces dégoutaient Jack. Nope, il en avait connue de charmantes, très baveuse certes, cela dit, ça avait l'avantage de régler les éventuelles questions de lubrification.

Jack avait donc opté pour une attaque plus directe et lui avait tiré la langue. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne risquait pas de rivaliser sur ce plan là.

Le Bratag surpris avait lâché Jack pour prendre un peu de recul de manière à le jauger. Si le Bratag avait peu de chance de lire les expressions de Jack, il n'en allait pas de même dans l'autre sens. La limace aimait ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Débarrassé de sa chaise, Jack commençait à avoir assez de mou, pour envisager de se libérer de ses liens, et il y travaillait avec acharnement et discrétion. Il lui fallait gagner du temps, et de toute façon il ne viendrait pas à bout de son geôlier par la force. Jack lui tira donc une nouvelle fois la langue, l'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Tu fais une jolie petite catin » Avait fait le Bratag en riant. « Mais ça n'arrangera pas tes affaires. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu serviras de jouet à mes hommes »

« Voilà un programme plus qu'alléchant » Avait répondu Jack en minaudant « Mais tu ne préférais pas me garder pour toi tout seul ? » Avait-il ajouté. Mieux valait rester prudent, s'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce mauvais pas il préférait n'avoir à gérer que le capitaine du cargo. Ça lui laissait plus de chance de survivre jusqu'à un nouveau port.

Jack était déjà en retard et il ne savait pas si les autres l'attendraient longtemps au point de rendez-vous.

Cette fois Jack fut récompensé d'un grand coup de langue baveuse. C'était un peu gluant, mais au moins il ne sentait pas mauvais. Jack avait réussi à se libérer mais plutôt que d'essayer d'en profiter pour repousser la limace, il l'avait attirée à lui.

« Mais, c'est que je te plais, on dirait » Avait fait la créature d'abord un peu surprise. Une de ses grosses pattes se glissa dans le pantalon de Jack pour venir tâter la chair ferme de ses fesses tandis que la grande bouche se délectait de ses phéromones.

« Le bleu est ma couleur préféré » Avait répondu Jack tout en malaxant avec beaucoup de force les zones érogènes de son partenaire de jeu.

« Oh oui, continue… » Le Bratag salivait de plus en plus et Jack était désormais tout gluant. La limace se frottait contre Jack avec frénésie oubliant le pourquoi du comment. Jack l'avait laissé jouer avec lui encore un moment le laissant prendre son plaisir.

Bien sûr, Jack aurait pu lui balancer un bon coup bien placé et prendre ses jambes à son coup, mais comme il n'avait aucune garantie de pouvoir courir hors de portée définitive de la limace, il préférait ne pas la mettre trop en colère. Et pour ne pas être en reste et faire les choses comme il faut, il avait guidé la paluche du Bratag là, où lui, la voulait.

« Ouah ! » Avait fait Jack en se désengageant.

« Va quand même falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais là et comment t'es arrivé » Avait fait la limace en arrangeant ça tenue en désordre.

« Tu sais, que je ne sais même pas ton petit nom » Avait répondu Jack. Tout en attachant son pantalon, il s'était dirigé vers la table.

« Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« J'ai pas d'arme, je veux juste me rhabiller »

« Je m'appelle Golup et toi ? »

« Joli nom, Oh et cherche pas _ton_ arme, c'est moi qui l'ai » Avait prévenu Jack. Il avait récupéré son manipulateur et l'avait enfilé dans sa poche avec le canif. Tout en s'essuyant grossièrement avec son T-shirt, il avait fait signe à Golup de se reculer de manière à lui dégager l'accès à la porte.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis attendu »

« Tu n'iras pas loin »

« C'est à voir » Avait fait Jack en refermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

Jack n'avait eu en fait aucun mal à se faufiler hors de la prison improvisée, la nuit était tombée et traverser le bourg n'avait pas été un problème non plus. Il était cependant bien en retard et se demandait si se pointer au lieu de rendez-vous était encore utile. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne veuille pour autant en admettre la cause. Pour tromper son angoisse, il avait pris le temps au passage de vérifier que les paysans n'avaient pas encore découvert son sabotage.

« Joli travail »

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

« Vous avez l'air surpris ? »

« Ben, je suis bien en retard »

« Seigneur Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé » S'était exclamé Rose en courant vers lui.

« J'ai été retardé par une charmante limace »

« T'es tout… Gluant »

« C'est ce à quoi on s'expose lorsque l'on _danse_ avec des limaces » Avait fait le Docteur dubitatif.

« Oh, parce que… »

« Je crois que je vais prendre une douche, si vous le permettez ? »

« Permission de monter à bord accordée, Capitaine »

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 5 : **Fantasmes.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13 flirtant avec le NC-17.

**Résumé : **La vie à bord du Tardis est quelque peu troublée par la seule présence du nouveau locataire. On continue à faire connaissance en restant sur ses gardes.

**Warning** : Très chaud. On parle de fantasmes ici. Rien de trop explicite quand même.

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

….

Qu'est-ce que Jack pouvait bien faire dans sa bibliothèque affublé de la sorte, d'autant que Rose, elle, était partie se coucher.

« Vous faites quoi là haut, Capitaine ? »

« Je cherche un livre »

« Okay, ça explique que vous soyez perché sur cet escabeau mais pas les talons aiguilles. »

« Osez-dire que je ne vous plais pas comme ça, Doc ? »

Ce petit humain arrogant commençait à lui taper sur le système. Et la petite robe noire qu'il portait n'allait certainement pas arranger ses affaires.

« Descendez de là, Capitaine »

« Tout de suite, Doc »

L'animal s'était glissé en bas de l'escabeau se débrouillant pour que sa robe lui remonte jusqu'au milieu des fesses. Fesses qui non contentes d'être nues étaient d'une blancheur virginale, seyant bien mal à leur propriétaire, blanches et rondes à croquer.

« Oups ! » Avait osé faire la fausse ingénue.

À partir de ce moment le Docteur avait quelque peu perdu le fil des événements, mais le Capitaine s'était retrouvé au milieu des bouquins, les quatre fers en l'air. Non pas qu'il ait le moins du monde protesté. Il n'avait pas non plus protesté lorsque le Docteur l'avait pris sans aucun préambule et avec une rare brutalité.

La petite catin intergalactique en avait eu le souffle coupé. Mais c'était frémissant de désirs qu'il avait invité le Docteur à s'enfoncer plus encore dans son étroit fourreau. Le Docteur l'avait pénétré sauvagement pour se déverser presque immédiatement en une extase cataclysmique. L'orgasme du petit Capitaine lui avait répondu en un écho lointain.

Le Tardis ronronnait

Le Docteur avait ouvert les yeux décontenancé. Il était assis dans son fauteuil au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il était seul et le livre qu'il était en train de lire était encore dans sa main. Il avait du s'assoupir un bref instant. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne dorment pas, du moins pas comme les humains. Ça ne signifie pas qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de repos. Et dans ces moments là, leur esprit peut parfois s'égarer…

« Fichu Capitaine ! » Avait fait le Docteur en se levant.

Le Tardis lui avait répondu d'un roucoulement.

« Je vais te me le larguer à la première occasion ce phénomène, moi ! » Avait-il maugréé en entrant dans sa douche.

…..

Jack avait fait un drôle de rêve. Très intense. Tout en essayant, tant bien que mal, de récupérer ses esprits et son souffle, il contemplait abasourdi son ventre maculé de sa propre semence. Zut alors !

Un peu groggy, Jack s'était levé sur des jambes flageolantes.

Intense, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il le ressentait encore au creux de son ventre, ça lui avait semblé si réel. Le sexe, pas la partie où il jouait les nunuches en talons aiguilles en haut de l'escabeau de la bibliothèque.

Bon cela dit, il était prêt à le faire si c'était ce qui l'attendait à l'arrivée.

C'était d'un pas incertain que Jack s'était rendu jusqu'à la douche. En fait il en était presque arrivé à douter et ses doigts avaient du aller vérifier. Nope ! Personne ne s'était égaré par là, en tous les cas, pas depuis les doigts boudinés du Bratag.

Il avait pris une très longue douche en se repassant son rêve au ralenti. Puis il était retourné s'écrouler dans son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une partouse et de s'être tapé tous les invités. Il s'était endormi comme une souche et avait dormi tard.

…

Rose avait fait un rêve très perturbant. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était une petite souris et qu'elle se baladait sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Ça c'était déjà bizarre, mais ce dont la petite souris avait été témoin était encore plus improbable.

Jack et ses histoires abracadabrantes !

Mieux valait qu'elle garde ça pour elle. Le Docteur pourrait être choqué et Jack en ferait tout un fromage. Souris, fromage. Tss tss tss.

…

« Que diriez-vous de Castor 4, Capitaine ? » Avait fait le Docteur.

Il était venu les rejoindre à la cuisine, où Rose et Jack prenait leur petit déjeuner.

« Ben ça dépend. » Avait répondu Jack prudemment. Sa première idée était que le Docteur voulait se débarrasser de lui. Castor 4 était un endroit plein d'opportunités pour quelqu'un comme lui. Après, tout dépendait de l'époque bien évidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur Castor 4 ? » Avait demandé ingénument Rose.

« Beaucoup de choses, c'est un grand centre d'échange intergalactique à l'extrême limite de la Frange du système de Garp. Le genre d'endroit où l'aventure fleurit à chaque coin de rue. » Avait répondu le Docteur.

« Ça a l'air passionnant ! » Avait fait Rose.

Jack avait souri et n'avait pas commenté. Si le Docteur voulait le larguer il lui faisait une fleur en choisissant Castor 4. Mais c'était peut-être aussi un nouveau test. Et peut-être que le Seigneur du Temps voulait seulement lui laisser l'opportunité de partir de lui-même s'il le souhaitait. Jack avait pourtant l'impression que le Docteur ne ferait rien pour le retenir.

Bizarrement, lui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait bien ici, à bord de ce vaisseau et avec eux. Pourtant il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être le bienvenu. Qu'il lui fallait faire ses preuves.

C'était bien confus dans sa petite tête.

Boire, manger, s'amuser et vivre un jour de plus avait été ses seules préoccupations depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Agence.

Et puis il était tombé sur eux. D'abord cette fille incroyable et puis ce type fascinant.

« À mon humble avis vous avez du vous planter quelque part Doc. » Avait fait Jack.

Le Tardis s'était matérialisé dans une ruelle. Rose et le Doc étaient partis devant avec Jack sur les talons bien décidé à ne pas les lâcher des yeux un seul instant.

« Il vous en a fallu du temps ? » Avait répondu le Docteur. « Je ne me suis pas planté, c'est le Tardis qui fait encore des siennes. »

« Le Tardis ? »

« Oui, ça lui prend de temps en temps. » Avait fait Rose « À moins que ce soit sa façon de ne pas reconnaître qu'il se plante. » Avait-elle ajouté gentiment moqueuse.

Le Docteur avait lancé un regard faussement outragé et avait reporté son attention sur Jack.

« Avez-vous une idée d'où on se trouve, Capitaine ? » Lui avait-il demandé. Si Jack était comme il le prétendait archéologue, il devrait être capable de trouver rien qu'en regardant autour de lui.

« Grèce ancienne, sans le moindre doute. » Avait annoncé Jack. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient été bordée d'échoppe de potier. « Je dirais troisième siècle avant Jésus Christ, on est quelque part en Cilicie. »

« Pas mal. Je suppose que votre manipulateur pourrait être plus précis. »

« S'il fonctionnait encore, certainement. »

« Oh désolé » Avait fait le Docteur comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne chère à Jack.

« J'ai traîné dans le coin avec Pausanias, en fait, je crois que c'est le mont Lycos que l'on aperçoit d'ici. »

« Pausanias, réellement ? »

« Oui. » Avait répondu Jack, puis il avait ajouté : « Évidement pas maintenant mais beaucoup plus tard, j'ai pas mal voyagé en sa compagnie. C'était une de mes premières expéditions et probablement la plus fabuleuse. » Avait terminé Jack avec un nœud dans la gorge.

Au diable le Docteur et ses suspicions. Ces quelques mois passés en compagnie de l'antique voyageur étaient si profondément enfouis dans son cœur, qu'il les avait presque oubliés.

Il était resté noyé dans ses souvenirs tandis que le Docteur expliquait à Rose qui était _Pausanias le Périégète_ grand voyageur du second siècle.

Ils s'étaient promenés toute la journée, sans que rien ne se passe, du moins rien de notable.

« Donc d'après vous, c'est lui qui nous aurait détournés » Avait dit Jack.

« Elle » Avait corrigé Rose.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'en principe, lorsqu'elle le fait, c'est qu'il y a une raison. » Avait dit le Docteur.

« Oh. Je vois. » Avait fait Jack.

« Non, sérieusement, il la considère comme une vraie personne, et de toute façon c'est vrai qu'elle doit avoir une intelligence propre parce que lorsque je vois comment elle a agencé ma chambre… » Rose s'était arrêté.

Jack avait pris l'air de celui qui vient de prendre un galopin en flagrant délit, et le Docteur jouait les innocents distraits.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Là d'où je viens, on a des ordinateurs et d'autre outils doués d'intelligence… »

« Je ne vous laisserait pas comparer le Tardis à une de vos pitoyable machines pseudo intelligentes. » Avait protesté le Docteur. « Prenez garde qu'elle ne vous prenne en grippe. » Avait-il ajouté en poussant la porte.

Jack était monté à bord le dernier, les dames d'abord, quoi. Et, sans pour autant baisser ses barrières psychiques, Jack avait ouvert son esprit, depuis le début il avait bien senti que quelqu'un grattait à la porte, mais il pensait que c'était le Docteur.

« Elle chante. »

« Oui, elle chante, c'est sa façon de dire bonjour. » Avait grogné le Docteur.

Depuis que Jack était à bord, elle s'était remise à chanter, parce qu'en réalité, ça faisait très longtemps que le Doc ne l'avait pas entendue chanter en tous les cas pas chanter comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouver toutes les deux.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 6 : **Tashée, Fille du Vortex Temporel

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13.

**Résumé : Le Tardis semble s'intéresser particulièrement à Jack.** Ça tombe bien : Jack a toujours eu un faible pour les vaisseaux et aucun de ceux qui ont croisé sa route n'était aussi fabuleux.

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Note de l'auteur** : La pièce décrite ici, et certains événements évoqués sont inspirés du film qui voit la mort de Seven et la seule et unique apparition de Eight

**Béta **: Black59

….

Le Tardis ronronnait. Qu'est-ce que ce vaisseau pouvait bien avoir à ronronner comme ça depuis que le Capitaine était à bord ? En temps normal le Tardis se contentait de murmurer, chantonner discrètement, comme une musique de fond qui se perdait au milieu du perpétuel ronronnement de la machine elle-même. Parce qu'il y avait le vaisseau en tant que tel : une machine extraordinaire conçu par les siens, et il y avait l'entité qui l'habitait Tashée sa magnifique Tashée.

Tashée ronronnait, Tashée s'était remise à chanter, elle n'avait pas chanté depuis… depuis que sa petite fille les avait quittés. L'innocence et la fraîcheur de la tendre enfant pourtant si futée lui manquait. Il avait poussé un soupir, remettant bien vite à sa place, bien au fond de sa mémoire, ce souvenir douloureux.

Rose était couchée, mais où était le Capitaine ?

Au point Zéro avait fait savoir Tashée. Qu'est-ce que ce diable d'homme pouvait faire au cœur même tu Tardis ? Comment y avait-il accédé ? Comment avait-il pu entrer dans cette pièce où lui seul avait normalement accès ? Après l'intrusion du Maître en 1999 à San Francisco, ils avaient veillé lui et Tashée à mettre cette pièce à l'abri des curieux. Rose en ignorait même l'existence.

Un frisson avait parcouru le Docteur. Une véritable terreur primaire l'avait traversé. Et Si le Capitaine était le Maître ? Bien sûr Jack était humain, ou tout au moins en avait l'air, mais les Seigneurs du Temps, sous certaine condition, peuvent changer de métabolisme. Ça expliquerait l'étonnante force psychique de ce soi-disant archéologue.

Le Docteur avait accéléré le pas. Il avait trouvé les portes de l'immense pièce grande ouverte. Jack était là, assit sur le rebord entre deux des quatre colonnes délimitant l'emplacement de l'œil d'Harmonie. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement renvoyée en arrière.

« Que faite vous ici ? »

Jack avait rouvert les yeux sans prétendre à la moindre surprise.

« À l'Agence l'Unité Centrale était Habitée, vous savez… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » Avait coupé le Docteur « Et vous n'avez rien à faire ici, je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à rentrer… »

« Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. » Avait répondu Jack manifestement surpris par le ton hostile du Docteur.

Jack s'était levé maintenant son regard balayant l'immensité de la Chapelle.

« Jolie prison, mais prison tout de même. » Avait-il dit.

Son esprit était étonnamment fermé, pourtant il arrivait à communiquer avec Tashée, tout au moins à un certain niveau, comment un petit humain pouvait-il faire ça ?

Le Docteur ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, d'autant que vu d'où venait Jack, celui-ci était plutôt mal placé pour juger les actes des Anciens Gallifréens.

« Je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire maintenant, nos _machines habitées_ ou _pseudo-vivantes_ ne le sont que par des intelligences artificielles créées par l'homme : rien que des imitations de vies. Ce n'est pas le cas ici, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Il s'agit d'un partenariat. » S'était sentis obligé de répondre le Docteur.

« Un partenariat ? Vraiment ? »

« Que faites vous ici, Jack ? Que cherchez-vous ? »

« Elle est magnifique » Avait répondu Jack comme si c'était là, la réponse évidente. « Absolument magnifique. »

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Avait dit le Docteur quelque peut radouci, admettant que finalement le jeune homme était peut-être bien sans malice.

Jack lui avait jeté un regard surpris, avait haussé les épaules et avait tristement pris le chemin de la sortie.

Le Docteur avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que tout était à sa place avant de le suivre refermant les lourdes portes derrière lui.

« Ce vaisseau est vraiment incroyable. » Avait fait Jack. « Vous êtes incroyable. » Avait-il ajouté.

« Vous vous débrouillez pas mal non plus dans votre genre » Avait répondu le Docteur.

« Je ne suis qu'un bête archéologue en goguette. » Avait répondu Jack en riant.

« Et un arnaqueur de première. »

« Je me débrouille. » Jack avait marqué une pose puis avait repris « Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange Doc ? Je veux dire, pourquoi me garder à bord si… ma présence vous déplait ? »

Bonne question, et relativement embarrassante, non pas que le Docteur craigne être blessant, ce genre de subtilités lui échappaient. Tout comme lui échappait ses véritables motivations.

Au départ il avait secouru Jack à cause de Rose, pour Rose. Il n'avait pas imaginé garder le Capitaine bien longtemps à bord, juste le temps que Rose se rende compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant derrière cette belle gueule. Mais au lieu de ça une véritable complicité était en train de se tisser sous ses yeux entre les deux humains.

Et puis il y avait Tashée. Tashée qui semblait s'être entiché de lui. Ça, ce n'était pas banal et ce n'était pas un truc que le Docteur était prêt à reconnaitre à voix haute et intelligible.

« Pourquoi l'Agence vous a-t-elle volée deux années de votre vie ? »

« Aucune idée, j'ai jamais pu savoir »

« Si mes informations sont bonnes, et elles le sont généralement, là d'où vous venez, l'effacement constitue une condamnation en vu d'un reconditionnement. Qui dit condamnation, dit faute. »

« J'en sais rien, m'ont donné aucune explication. »

« Étrange ? Non ? Je croyais que la première règle était d'informer le condamné du crime dont-il s'était rendu coupable pour l'aider à ne pas retomber dans le même travers ? Et aussi pour qu'il accepte la nécessité d'un _reconditionnement_»

« Oui, sauf que moi, j'ai jamais était ni jugé ni condamné, juste retconné. Et je me suis tiré avant qu'on me mette dans un programme de reconditionnement.»

« Deux ans ? C'est énorme, pourquoi deux ans ?»

« J'en sais rien. » Avait réitéré Jack manifestement agacé « Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, maintenant. » Avait-il fini par reconnaître.

Cette dernière concession avait radouci le Seigneur du Temps, décidément le Capitaine était un maître dans l'art de la séduction.

Seul hic, c'est qu'avec un tel verrouillage psychique, le Docteur ne pouvait être certain de la sincérité de son nouveau passager et dans ce domaine là, le Docteur n'avait pas l'habitude de piloter en aveugle.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant Jack et tacher de dormir un petit peu. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. » Avait répondu Jack « vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner, des fois ? » avait-il ajouté avec un mélange de provocation et d'innocence.

Le Docteur avait froncé les sourcils.

« Vous avez peur de vous perdre Capitaine ? »

« J'adorerais me perdre, Docteur, surtout entre vos bras. »

« Filez vous coucher Jack et tâchez de dormir. »

Il y avait chez ce jeune homme quelque chose de terriblement charnel, quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec ses phéromones. Ce type était une véritable invitation au sexe sur pattes. Il en était conscient et en jouait. _Un peu trop facilement_, s'était alors dit le Docteur.

« Jack, vous êtes conscient que vos phéromones n'ont aucun pouvoir sur moi ? »

Jack avait fait une moue dubitative et quelque peu déçue.

« Je suppose que ses phéromones ont dues vous amener encore plus de problèmes que de bonnes opportunités, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme toutes choses : il y a les avantages et les inconvénients, j'ai appris à vivre avec. » Avait répondu Jack « bonne nuit Doc » Et il était parti.

Les Kr'ttts étaient des prédateurs, mais Jack n'était qu'un humain, probablement descendant d'esclaves, il jouait manifestement de ses phéromones, mais avec Rose il avait tendance à garder juste la distance nécessaire pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute tourneboulée par elles.

Le Docteur avait remarqué que Jack avait facilement tendance à se replier lorsque quelqu'un pénétrait innocemment son périmètre privé. Il le faisait généralement avec force humour et boutade pour ne pas offenser l'intéressé.

Jack avait appris à vivre avec sa différence, il avait fait de ce qui aurait pu être une calamité, une arme. Qui pourrait lui reprocher de refuser d'être une victime ? Ça ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un prédateur, ça pourrait, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Et Tashée n'accordait pas si facilement son affection.

Le Docteur avait poussé un grand soupir, ce garçon valait peut-être plus que ce qu'il n'en avait l'air.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 7 : **Les Enfants d'Acaba.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13.

**Résumé **: Le Docteur semble un peu mieux disposé à l'égard de son nouveau passager et choisi une destination qui devrait ravir autant l'archéologue du LIème que la jeune fille du XXIème siècle.

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

….

Encore une fois le Tardis n'en avait fait qu'à ce qui lui servait de tête. Le Docteur leur avait promis Acaba XXIIIème siècle alors que la planète se trouvait à l'apogée de sa splendeur architecturale, et le Tardis les avait emmenés à Acaba au XLIIIème siècle, une époque où il ne restait que bien peu de vestiges de la dite architecture.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous savez le piloter votre engin ? » Avait demandé Rose, qui était d'humeur moqueuse. « Je vais finir par croire que c'est la présence de Jack qui vous rend nerveux. » Avait-elle ajouté en jetant un regard en coin au beau Capitaine.

Le Docteur s'était contenté de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à reconnaître que ce qui n'était habituellement que de l'ordre de l'incident était devenu systématique depuis l'arrivée de Jack. Il y avait toujours un paramètre qui clochait, quand ce n'était pas le lieu c'était l'époque, quand ce n'était pas les deux.

Acaba était une ville tentaculaire occupant les deux tiers de la surface de la petite lune.

« À l'origine c'était une colonie Kethan. Les Kethans ont du quitter leur monde d'origine et se disperser dans les galaxies avoisinantes à cause de voisins trop belliqueux, qui avaient une certaine tendance à vouloir s'approprier les biens d'autrui. Les Kethans ont choisi la fuite à la guerre. » Avait commencé d'expliquer le Docteur.

« Donc ces gens ne sont pas des Humains ? » Avait demandé Rose. Depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, Rose avait rencontré beaucoup d'espèces terriblement exotiques, tout au moins à ses yeux, et ces gens là lui paraissaient tout à fait Humains, en tous les cas au moins autant que Jack. »

« Je dirais moitié-moitié. » Avait rectifié Jack qui, plus habitué, pouvait distinguer les Kethans des Humains. « Les deux espèces se côtoient et se mélangent en parfaite harmonie. » Avait-il ajouté. « Les Humains vivant ici sont des réfugiés qui ont du quitter leur colonie suite à un terraformage foireux. »

Rose avait regardé Jack avec un air interloqué et le Docteur s'était senti obligé de reprendre la main.

« Notre ami n'est pas né sur Terre parce qu'à son époque, votre planète étant devenue temporairement inhabitable, l'espèce Humaine a dû, elle aussi, partir à la conquête de nouveaux horizons. »

« Quand vous dites conquête ? » Avait demandé Rose inquiète à l'idée que les Humains aient pu réitérer des siècles de conquêtes barbares.

« Conquête pour la plupart tout à fait pacifique. »Avait précisé le Capitaine. « D'où les problèmes de terraformage. Les colonies ont été principalement bâties sur des mondes morts ou abandonnés qu'il a fallu adapter au besoin de notre espèce, c'est ce qu'on appelle le terraformage. »

« Et quand tu parles d'accidents ? »

« L'évacuation de la Terre ne s'est pas faite dans les meilleures conditions, comme c'est généralement le cas lorsque l'on parle d'évacuation. Le temps pressait, et certaines colonies ont été installées trop tôt sur des planètes qui n'avaient été que partiellement évaluées, et même dans certain cas sur des mondes qui n'étaient pas encore stabilisés. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pressens que je me passerais de plus de détails. » Avait fait Rose avec une grimace.

« Probablement. » Avait fait le Docteur.

« Donc tu viens d'une colonie semblable à celle-ci ? » Avait demandé Rose espérant ramener un peu de légèreté.

L'imposante cité moderne s'étendait à perte de vue dans toutes les directions. Les avenues rectilignes s'interrompant avec une régularité toute mathématique pour croiser des perpendiculaires toutes aussi parfaites. Le résultat avait un côté vertigineux qui n'était contrebalancé que par une recherche architecturale qui elle était quand même plus « humaine » parsemée de nombreux squares de verdures. Non, cet endroit n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec Boeshane.

« Essaie d'imaginer les Bermudes avec moins de bleu et de vert et beaucoup plus d'or et de sable et juste une petite ville de taille tout à fait humaine. » Avait répondu Jack.

« D'or ? » Avait demandée Rose surprise.

« La couleur du plancton donne à notre océan des reflets dorés en toutes saisons, et comme le ciel est presque blanc… » Avait expliqué Jack.

Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde nostalgie à l'évocation de son monde et Rose s'était demandée si aller faire un petit tour du côté de chez Jack était une option, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait réalisé que le Docteur n'était plus là.

« Après il dit que c'est moi. » Avait-elle laissé échapper après avoir constaté qu'ils avaient bel et bien perdu le Docteur.

« On va le retrouver. » Avait affirmé Jack autant pour lui que pour Rose. Il avait pris dans la sienne la main de la jeune fille, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher, il en avait perdu un, il ne perdrait pas l'autre.

Ce geste quelque peu possessif avait étonné et amusé Rose, qui elle n'était pas plus inquiète que ça, perdre le Docteur, c'était devenu un grand classique pour elle. « Quelque chose a du attirer son attention et piouff… » Avait-elle conclu.

« Tu fais exactement pareil. » Avait rétorqué Jack qui avait passé la plus grande partie de leurs précédentes excursions à essayer de les garder toujours tous les deux dans son champ de vision.

« À ton avis ? » Avait-elle demandé hésitant sur la direction à prendre.

La disparation soudaine du Docteur avait amené Jack à procéder à une relecture de leur environnement. Quelque chose avait du lui échapper. Une ville policée, calme et ordonnée. Beaucoup trop calme, beaucoup trop d'ordre, peu d'enfants, pour la plupart très jeunes et tenant très sagement la main d'un adulte.

« Cette ville est bien trop calme par rapport à sa taille même là où il y a foule. » Avait remarqué Rose à voix haute.

« Il n'y a pas d'enfants ou du moins trop peu. » Avait enchaîné Jack.

« Et le peu que nous avons croisé étaient tous bien sages. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi, mais je trouve les gens un peu trop disciplinés par ici, pas toi ? » Avait repris Rose.

« Oui, c'est certain. » Avait répondu Jack d'un air distrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as quelque chose ? » Avait demandé Rose, quand le Capitaine avait fait mine de l'entraîner vers un ensemble monumental qui ressemblait à un centre commercial.

« Les adolescents. » Avait répondu Jack. « Tu peux faire quatorze fois le tour de l'espace intersidéral, il y a toujours des ados pour traîner et mettre le souk partout. Et cela, même sous la pire des dictatures comme dans les plus hauts lieux de diffusion de la connaissance. »

« Tu as l'air de tenir ça pour une loi universelle. » Avait fait Rose amusée.

« Questions d'hormones. » Avait résumé Jack. « Autre loi universelle, si tu cherches des ados, va au centre commercial le plus proche. » Rose avait ri et Jack avait enchaîné : « Tu sais qu'il y a même des planètes où les ados sont interdits de centres commerciaux ? »

« T'es pas sérieux, là ? »

« Si, sont obligés d'être accompagnés d'un adulte. »

« Et ça marche ? » Avait demandé Rose qui se demandait toujours si Jack la faisait marcher ou pas.

« Pas que je sache. T'as déjà essayé d'interdire quelque chose à un gosse ? »

« Ben, je sais que si le gosse s'appelle Mickey Smith, t'as peu de chance que ça marche. » Avait fait Rose. « Pour être honnête, ça marchait pas vraiment non plus avec moi. » Avait-elle ajouté. « Toi, je te demande même pas. »

Ils avaient pris la direction de ce qui était bel et bien un centre commercial.

« Ils sont peut-être à l'école. » Avait fait remarquer Rose devant le peu d'ados qu'ils avaient trouvé là.

« Non. Proportionnellement, il y a trop d'enfants en âge d'être scolarisés dehors pour que ce soit ça. » Avait fait Jack fixant un groupe de jeunes gens assis dans un recoin. « Et le peu d'adolescents que nous avons croisés sont, soit de purs Kethans, soit des demi-sangs. Pas d'Humains de pur souche, trop peu d'enfants Humains de pur souche proportionnellement à la population adulte. » Il essayait toujours tant bien que mal de trouver un sens aux constations qu'il énonçait.

« C'est peut-être du à une forte mixité des mariages. Tu as dit, toi même, qu'ils semblaient se mélanger _harmonieusement._ » Avait proposé Rose qui, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle déployait, n'arrivait pas à faire la différence.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y a des jeunes enfants, mais pas d'ado. »

« Je suis vraiment pas capable de dire. » Avait soupiré Rose.

« On n'a pas croisé un seul enfant humain de plus de 10 ans. Et les deux races se partagent cette colonie depuis plus de trente cinq ans. »

« Vraiment ? »

« On est passé devant un mémorial. » Avait expliqué Jack. « Le truc bleu et pointu. »

« Ah ! » Avait répondu Rose.

C'est à ce moment qu'une alarme s'était déclenchée invitant le personnel et les promeneurs à évacuer la galerie. Code 21, ne cessait de répéter ce qui devait être un enregistrement. Tout de suite, et comme un seul homme, enfants, adultes et adolescents confondus s'étaient tous interrompus dans ce qu'ils faisaient pour se diriger, sans le moindre signe de panique et dans un ordre parfait vers les sorties.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi un code 21 ?» Avait demandé Rose.

« Ben ça peut vouloir dire tout un tas de trucs, tout dépend du lieu et des circonstances. »

Jack avait entraîné Rose à l'écart bien décidé qu'il était à rester en arrière pour voir de quoi il retournait. Cet excès de discipline le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Le Docteur. » Avait fait Rose, apercevant l'espace d'un instant le Seigneur du Temps parmi la foule deux étages plus bas. Mais Jack semblait de sont côté avoir repéré autre chose, il s'était retourné et lui avait fait signe de l'attendre, avant de remonter quatre à quatre des escaliers qui normalement descendaient.

Rose n'avait hésité qu'un instant, mais ça avait suffit au Capitaine pour disparaître. Les derniers retardataires évacuaient maintenant le rez-de-chaussée et Rose avait pu à nouveau apercevoir le cuir noir du Docteur. Jack finirait bien par redescendre et le Docteur n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils étaient là tous les deux et que Jack avait du courir au devant des ennuis.

A suivre…

XLIIIème siècle : Quarante troisième siècle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 8 : **L'enfant Perdu.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13.

**Résumé : **Jack et Rose, qui ont perdu le Docteur, se rendent compte que tout un pan de la population est aux abonnés absents. Tandis que Rose aperçoit le Docteur dans la foule, Jack lui choisi de suivre la piste qu'il a flairé.

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

….

Le Docteur avait tout de suite repéré la jeune femme angoissée du coin de l'œil. La jeune Humaine au bord de la panique faisait tâche au milieu de cette foule calme et disciplinée jusqu'à la nausée. Ces gens semblaient résignés mais n'avait pas l'air d'agir ainsi par peur ou contrainte extérieure. Non, il s'agissait d'une forme d'autodiscipline que cette population s'imposait de bonne grâce.

Dans ce contexte, l'affolement de la jeune femme avait attiré rapidement l'attention des autres passants. Certains se contentaient de lui lancer des regards désapprobateurs au passage, d'autres encore s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder de quoi il retournait en gardant soigneusement leurs distances.

Trois personnes seulement, deux femmes et un homme s'étaient portés à sa rencontre.

« Il s'est enfui. Il a profité que j'étais dans la cuisine et il s'est enfui. » Ne cessait de répéter comme un mantra la jeune mère de famille.

« Il faut prévenir les autorités, Katia. » Avait fait l'homme. « Et sans attendre.»

« Nooon. » Avait protesté la mère se dégageant de l'emprise de l'homme. « Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Katia. Etait intervenue une des deux femmes. « Tolio a raison, il faut prévenir les autorités. »

« Non, non. Ils le remettront dans une boîte, ça le tuera. » Avait gémi Katia.

« C'est malheureux à dire. « Avait fait une vieille femme qui assistait à la scène à quelques pas du Docteur. « Mais c'est encore ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux. » Et remarquant le froncement de sourcil du Docteur, elle avait ajouté. « C'est pas une vie pour ces mômes de devoir rester couper du monde. » Et elle avait repris son chemin en grommelant toute seule.

La mère était maintenant au bord de la crise d'hystérie et ses voisins, insistant pour qu'elle se calme et se montre raisonnable, ne faisaient que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Avait demandé le Docteur, brandissant son papier psychique devant lui pour se frayer un passage au milieu des badauds qui commençaient à s'agglutiner autour du petit groupe.

« Ce qui devait arriver. » Avait fait une voisine du genre _bien intentionnée_.

« Pourriez-vous développer ? » Avait demandé le Docteur d'un ton réprobateur.

« Ça fait des mois qu'elle cachait leur fils. Il a fini par s'enfuir. »

« Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne s'alimentait plus. Il se serait laissé mourir. » Avait protesté Katia.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller ? » Avait demandé le Docteur à la mère.

« Probablement au centre commercial » Avait dit une femme dans l'assistance. « Ils finissent tous au centre commercial. »

« Nooon. » Avait hurlé la mère se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'arrêter ? » Avait demandé Tolio au Docteur. « Dans l'état où elle est, elle ne va qu'aggraver encore les choses. »

« Et vous êtes… ? » Avait demandé le Docteur.

« Son compagnon. C'est de mon fils qu'il s'agit. » Avait répondu l'homme qui faisait manifestement des efforts considérables pour garder son calme.

« Et votre fils est empathique. » Avait conclu le Docteur, commençant à ajuster, entre elles, les pièces du puzzle. « Bien sûr : Acaba, XLIIIème siècle. »

….

Jack avait dans un premier temps juste enregistré un mouvement. Quelqu'un avait choisi délibérément de ne pas suivre le troupeau, attirant ainsi l'attention du Capitaine : Un enfant, un ado, 11 ou 12 ans, pas plus. Humain, pur sang lui avait crié son instinct, et le scan de son manipulateur avait confirmé son intuition. Le scan avait aussi confirmé l'état de stress de l'enfant.

En quelques enjambées le Capitaine avait réduit la distance, mais il n'avait pas pour autant essayé de rattraper le gamin qui manifestait des hésitations d'animal apeuré. Jack se déplaçait silencieusement et l'enfant ne l'avait pas repéré. Jack s'était donc contenté de le suivre aussi discrètement que la soudaine désertification du lieu le lui permettait.

Son instinct soufflait à Jack de ne pas se fier uniquement à son scan et de garder l'enfant dans son champ visuel. Le gamin ne semblait pas mieux connaître les lieux que lui et cherchait à monter toujours plus haut. Ils avaient fini par atteindre le cinquième et dernier niveau. Comme, à chaque nouvel étage, l'enfant avait regardé par dessus la rambarde centrale se qui se passait en bas aussi Jack ne s'était-il pas tout de suite inquiété lorsque l'enfant avait eu l'air de chercher le meilleur point de vue. Il avait juste pris soin de rester hors de son champ de vision, et avait vu avec horreur l'enfant enjamber la balustrade.

Jack avait retenu un cri et son souffle, fort heureusement car l'enfant n'avait pas sauté. Il était juste passé de l'autre côté de la barrière enroulant ses bras autour de la balustrade qui passait dans son dos. La pointe de ses pieds dépassait dans le vide.

Jack avait pris le temps de calmer son cœur qui bâtait la chamade et cherchait à évaluer ses chances d'arriver à intervenir sans provoquer pour autant le geste fatidique. L'enfant avait finalement enregistré sa présence. Il avait été surpris mais n'avait pas lâché pour autant.

« Euh. Salut. » Avait fait Jack. « Je me suis égaré… » Avait-il tenté sans trop y croire.

Le gamin n'avait pas répondu, il semblait intrigué. Il fixait Jack avec une étonnante intensité.

« J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? » Avait demandé le Capitaine en se frottant vigoureusement le bout de son nez avec malice. Puis, profitant de la consternation du gamin, Jack s'était un peu rapproché, les mains dans les poches pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant qui de toute façon restait encore hors de sa portée. L'enfant le fixait toujours avec une étonnante curiosité, vu les circonstances.

L'arrivée intempestive d'un ascenseur avec à son bord deux agents de sécurité avait failli mettre un terme à l'affaire faisant sursauter, à la fois, l'enfant et le Capitaine.

« Reculez ! » Avait intimé immédiatement l'un des gardes à Jack. « Reculez tout de suite. »

Jack avait esquissé prudemment un pas en arrière puis s'était ravisé. L'enfant qui jusque là était resté calme avait tout à coup l'air terrifié et avait entrepris de longer la balustrade toujours du côté du vide pour aller se mettre hors de portée, un peu plus loin, là, où une cage d'ascenseur affleurait la balustrade interdisant tout accès aux adultes.

« Fais pas de bêtise. » Avait dit Jack s'interposant délibérément entre les gardes et l'enfant.

C'étaient deux Kethans.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous approcher de lui. » Avait aboyé le grand rouquin, dont Jack aurait bien fait son quatre-heure. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, pour commencer ? »

Pour toute réponse Jack avait sorti son papier psychique et l'avait brandi.

« Vous êtes psy ? Ben ça lui fera une belle jambe et à vous aussi lorsqu'il aura sauté. »

« On s'en sortait très bien tous les deux avant que vous nous interrompiez. » Avait répondu Jack en faisant signe aux gardes de reculer « N'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il lancé à l'adresse de l'enfant qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Il était terrifié et manifestement déterminé à ne pas laisser ces hommes s'approcher de lui. Pourtant quelque chose chez Jack semblait toujours faire l'objet de sa curiosité, et pour l'instant ce quelque chose semblait être la seule chose tangible entre l'enfant et le vide.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis ton nom ? » Avait fait Jack, comme s'il reprenait une conversation.

« Stal. » Avait soufflé l'autre garde en indiquant d'un coup de menton que s'était bien de l'enfant qu'il parlait.

« Stal ? C'est un joli nom. Moi, c'est Jack… »

« À quelle espèce appartiens-tu ? » Avait alors demandé l'enfant, à la grande surprise des trois hommes.

« Je suis Humain, comme toi. » Avait répondu Jack.

« Non. » Avait répondu Stal « Y a pas de risque. »

« Ben, je t'assure que si. » Avait fait Jack venant s'accouder sur la balustrade mais pas suffisamment près de l'enfant pour l'inquiéter.

« Jack. » Avait alors fait la voix du Docteur. Il était arrivé par un autre ascenseur avec Katia, Rose et Tolio. « C'est un empath de niveau 4. » L'avait informé le Docteur avant d'ajouter à l'intention des parents. « Jack est ici, le mieux qualifié pour gérer cette situation. »

Jack avait été pris de cours par cette proclamation de foi sortant de la bouche du Seigneur du Temps, mais l'information que ce dernier venait de lui fournir était juste l'élément qui manquait au Capitaine pour donner un sens à tout ça.

« Je suis Humain, Stal, j'ai juste appris à cacher mes émotions derrière un bouclier psychique et si tu le veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à te protéger de la même manière. »

L'enfant le fixait toujours, tentant de le jauger. Jack avait alors esquissé un sourire d'encouragement et avait fait mine de lui tendre la main.

« Je pourrais aussi apprendre à tes parents. » Avait continué le Capitaine.

Le regard de l'enfant s'était porté sur la main tendue de Jack, puis sur le vide au dessous de lui, puis à nouveau vers la main et puis sur Jack. Très doucement il était revenu vers lui, Jack avait attendu, sans broncher, que l'enfant soit à sa portée et puis il l'avait attrapé par-dessus la barrière pour le serrer dans ses bras et sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Stal le fixait toujours, tout surpris qu'il était de pouvoir être ainsi dans les bras de quelqu'un sans en ressentir de stress. Jack l'avait gardé ainsi un long moment, lui donnant le temps de s'habituer à ce contact, puis doucement, il avait enveloppé l'enfant d'une caresse mentale, une caresse de douceur et de plénitude.

« Tu m'apprendras, hein, Jack ? Tu me l'as promis. »

« Oui, je te l'ai promis. »

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 9 : **Le choix de Jack.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13.

**Résumé : **Jack a réussi à convaincre l'enfant qu'il peut l'aider, mais à Acaba la situation est grave et ne se résume pas au seul cas de Stal.

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour ceux qui ont lu les _Archives privées de Jack et Ianto_, ces événements sont à mettre en relation avec les chapitres _Question de Confiance_.

….

Jack n'avait pas voulu lâcher l'enfant en bonne partie parce que Stal se cramponnait à lui comme un naufragé à sa planche de salut. Le Docteur avait dû expliquer que le Capitaine possédait un bouclier mental très fort qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion et même fort peu de sensation. Bref Jack était étanche, sa proximité n'agressait pas l'enfant.

C'est ainsi que le Docteur et Rose s'étaient retrouvés à visiter le centre de haute sécurité avec le Docteur Irys Beckal, tandis que Jack, sous le regard inquiet du père de Stal, le réinstallait dans une petite cellule.

« Vous avez beau dire. » Avait fait Rose « Cet endroit ressemble à une prison. »

« Pour leur propre sécurité. » Avait répondu le médecin Takhan. « Les enfants qui sont ici sont tous des empath de niveau 4 ou 5. Malgré toutes nos précautions leur espérance de vie reste très courte. »

« Si les enfermer ne résout rien, alors pourquoi le faites vous ? » S'était indigné Rose.

« Parce que, pour ces enfants, la proximité des autres est une torture de tout les instants. » Avait expliqué le Docteur. « Les empath de niveau 4 ressentent tout ce que ressentent les êtres vivants se trouvant dans un rayon d'environs trois mètres, émotions et sensations physiques. »

« C'est pour cela que ces gens sont aussi disciplinés ? »

« Quand nous avons réalisé que la plus grande partie de la population humaine avait été contaminée à des degrés divers, nous avons fait face comme nous avons pu. » Avait expliqué Irys. « Notre espèce est empathique, ça fait partie de nous, notre organisme et notre psychisme sont armés pour. Ce n'est pas le cas des Humains. Nous avons donc mis en place tout un bataillon de mesures pour limiter la casse et leur rendre la vie supportable. »

« Supportable ? En mettant les enfants derrière les barreaux et en transformant les adultes en moutons ? » Avait fait Rose de plus en plus indignée et plus que surprise par le calme du Docteur qui regardait tout cela d'un œil de touriste curieux.

« Toute la population de cette planète, Humains et Kathans confondus se sont astreints volontairement à une discipline étonnante, dans le but de rendre la vie supportable à un petit nombre. C'est du jamais vu. » Avait fait le Docteur. « Car les Humains contaminés ne représentent pas tout à fait un quart de la population. N'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, mais l'empathie est transmise au nouveau-né par les parents. »

« Oui mais il ne s'agit pas d'empathie aussi grave, car ces enfants-ci ne deviendront jamais parent, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait demandé le Docteur. Sa question était toute rhétorique, car il savait bien, qu'un empath de niveau quatre ou cinq ne pouvait avoir que des contacts physiques très limités, et de préférence avec des personnes parfaitement maître de leurs émotions.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez parlé de contamination ? » Avait demandé Rose toujours déconcertée.

« Quand nous avons accueilli les Humains sur cette planète, c'étaient des réfugiés qui avaient dû laisser derrière eux ce qu'ils avaient. Nous les avons accueillis et intégrés à notre population. Ça c'est très bien passé, mais cela a demandé à notre communauté beaucoup d'efforts économiques, sociologiques et aussi pratiques dans tous les domaines. Le domaine de la santé n'étant pas des moindres. Nos espèces sont compatibles… »

« Compatibles ? » Avait fait Rose interloquée. « Vous entendez quoi exactement par compatible ? »

« On dit que deux espèces sont compatibles lorsqu'elles peuvent s'accoupler et se reproduire de manière naturelle, sans qu'il soit nécessaire de recourir à une assistance médicale particulière dans aucune des phases de la reproduction, conception, maternité ou naissance. Et que l'enfant né de ce croisement n'ait pas non plus à en souffrir. »

« Oh. Oui bien sûr, je suppose que ça ne doit pas toujours être le cas. » Avait balbutié Rose.

« Nope, pas vraiment. » Avait fait le Docteur.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nos espèces sont tellement compatibles, qu'elles sont en fait plus compatible entre elles, que les Humains ne le sont entre eux. »

« Euh… Pardon ? »

« Les Humains ont différents groupes sanguins, avec différents rhésus qui les rendent incompatibles entre eux. Notre espèce n'a qu'un type sanguin, et il est toujours compatible avec les Humains. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'à la base, c'est une histoire de contamination sanguine ? »

« Oui. » Avait fait le Docteur qui gardait sur tout cela un regard fasciné. « C'est la généralisation de la transfusion de sang Kathan aux Humains qui est à l'origine de cette catastrophe historique dans l'histoire de l'Humanité. »

« Il faut bien comprendre qu'au départ nous avions bien constaté que les Humains transfusés développaient, dans certains cas, une empathie de niveau 1 ou 2, mais c'était la plupart du temps transitoire. » Avait continué Irys. « Mais chez les enfants, des empathie de niveau 3 n'étaient pas rares, et de plus, se sont vite avérées persistantes. »

« Mais vous avez continué quand même ? »

« Non, pas sur les enfants, pour les enfants nous avons cessé rapidement les transfusions inter-espèces, mais le mal était déjà fait. Une forte épidémie de Tachtoumla nous avait forcés à pratiquer des transfusions en chaîne sur des Humains. Près des deux tiers des adultes et adolescents y ont eu droit, parmi eux des femmes en cours de grossesse et d'autres qui se sont retrouvées enceintes avant que les effets de la transfusion se soient dissipés. »

« Donc ces enfants… »

« Sont les malheureuses victimes de cette catastrophe sanitaire. » Avait conclu le médecin. « Plus de 600 enfants sans avenir. »

« 600 ? »

« 548 enfants de niveaux de niveaux 4, 87 de niveau 5. » Avait précisé le médecin « En tout, des milliers d'enfants contaminés à des degrés divers. On considère l'Empathie comme étant invalidante à partir du niveau 2. Les empaths de niveau 3 peuvent mener une vie presque normale dans un environnement protégé. »

« Et vous croyez que Jack peut les aider ? » Avait demandé Rose.

« J'ai bien peur que Jack ait fait des promesses qu'il n'est pas en mesure de tenir. »

« Comment ça ? » Avaient demandé à l'unisson Rose et Irys.

« Les techniques dont Jack se sert sont des techniques développées dans le cadre d'entraînement de résistance à la torture, pas vraiment le genre de truc plaisant et autrement plus coercitif que la discipline que votre peuple s'impose déjà. » Avait expliqué le Docteur.

…

Jack avait refermé derrière lui la porte, après avoir promis à Stal qu'il reviendrait aussi vite que possible.

Tolio attendait dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, sa compagne n'avait pu les accompagner à l'intérieur de l'établissement. L'état de stress de Katia avait été jugé dangereux pour les petits patients, et elle avait été invitée à se rendre à une séance de relaxation psychothérapique à l'annexe.

L'état de Tolio avait été jugé limite, et il n'avait pu, à aucun moment, s'approcher directement de son fils. Il avait suivi l'infirmier Kethan du service et Jack de loin et puis ensuite, il était resté de l'autre côté de la vitre, impuissant, à contempler un parfait inconnu rassurer et consoler son enfant comme ni lui ni Katia ne pourrait jamais le faire.

« Comment vous faites ça ? » Avait-il demandé à Jack avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Le portier dit que rien n'émane de vous, absolument rien. »

« Je peux vous apprendre. » Avait répondu Jack.

« C'est ce que vous avez dit à Stal, mais comment ? » Avait fait l'homme qui avait manifestement de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

« On devrait sortir d'ici. » Avait proposé Jack qui voyait bien que le père arrivait au seuil de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Ils étaient passés à l'annexe chercher Katia et s'étaient rendus dans le parc entourant l'établissement. Ils s'étaient installés sur une table à pique-nique pour discuter.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais. » Avait soupiré Katia. « Il s'agit de mon fils. Comment pourrais-je devenir insensible à sa souffrance ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de devenir insensible ou de réfréner vos sentiments de quelques manières, mais de bâtir autour de votre esprit un mur psychique qui vous permettra de garder pour vous vos sentiments et vos émotions. » Avait expliqué Jack «Évidemment, ça prendra du temps, de l'entraînement et beaucoup de persévérance. »

« Capitaine, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous. » Avait dit le Docteur arrivant avec Rose. Il avait alors entraîné Jack à l'écart des parents. « Arrêtez de faire des promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas Jack. »

« J'ai bien l'intention de les tenir. »

« Avez-vous pris le temps de bien y réfléchir, Capitaine ? Non seulement ces techniques viennent du futur, mais elles sont fortement coercitives et même s'il s'agit d'une situation désespérée, comment vous proposez vous de les enseigner à des enfants ? »

Jack avait froncé les sourcils, pris par les circonstances, il en avait un peu occulté le paramètre temporel.

« Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps. » Avait fait Jack « Vous devez pouvoir dire si un événement influence ou pas le cours du temps. »

« Oui. » Avait admis le Docteur. « Et je suis sûr que vous savez quelles répercussions ont eu ces événements, Capitaine. »

« Oui, justement. C'est à partir de ces événements qu'ont été développées les techniques de protection psychique. » Avait fait Jack « Bien que dans ce domaine précis, ces gens en sont à l'âge de pierre, si je puis oser la comparaison. »

« Et vous vous proposez de leur donner un petit coup de pouce. C'est ça ? » Avait fait le Docteur. « Est-ce que vous avez vraiment l'intention de rester ici ? »

Jack avait senti un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Acaba XLIIIème siècle n'était pas un terminus en soit, c'était un port intersidéral proche des nouvelles routes sidérales d'un monde en pleine construction. Mais, il faudrait à Jack plusieurs mois pour donner à ces gens les bases qui leur permettraient d'entrevoir un avenir. Ça signifiait mettre un terme à son aventure à bord du Tardis, le Seigneur du Temps ne l'attendrait certainement pas. Au moins, Jack ne resterait pas bloqué ici, il pourrait ensuite repartir vers d'autres horizons.

« J'ai fait une promesse, et à moins que vous me disiez que mon intervention risque de provoquer un paradoxe temporel aux répercussions catastrophiques, je la tiendrais. »

Le Docteur avait dévisagé son jeune passager, comme toujours, il lui était impossible de lire le jeune homme, mais si son esprit restait fermé, son langage corporel était beaucoup plus expressif, Jack n'était pas ravi, mais il était déterminé.

« Docteur ? »

« Comment vous proposez vous de faire ça, Capitaine ? »

« Dans un premier temps, former un petit groupe d'adultes soigneusement sélectionnés en fonction de leur prédispositions et de leur motivations, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent en former d'autres. Parallèlement, apprendre aux enfants à se protéger à travers des exercices simples et des jeux. »

« Des Jeux ? » Avait fait Rose surprise. « Vous n'aviez pas parlé de torture ? » Avait-elle ajouté en bousculant le Docteur.

« Torture ? » Avait fait Jack surpris, il s'était cependant vite ressaisi et avait rappelé sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique : « Encore une fois, j'étais un archéologue, pas un de ces cinglés de flics temporel, mais là d'où je viens, la plupart des Humains sont télépathes. »

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Apprivoise-moi

**Chapitre 10 : **Bienvenu à bord Capitaine.

**Personnages :** Jack, Nine, Rose et le Tardis

**Rating** PG-13.

**Résumé : **Jack a réussi à convaincre l'enfant qu'il peut l'aider, mais à Acaba la situation est grave et ne se résume pas au seul cas de Stal.

**Spoilers** : oui, tout azimut.

**Béta **: Black59

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour ceux qui ont lu les _Archives privées de Jack et Ianto_, ces événements sont à mettre en relation avec les chapitres _Question de Confiance_.

….

Jack ne les avait pas raccompagnés jusqu'au Tardis. Il avait tenu ferme face au Seigneur du Temps. Bien sûr, le Docteur aurait pu mentir et prétendre que l'initiative de Jack aurait des répercussions néfastes, mais la réalité, c'était que Jack ne serait, en fait, à l'origine que d'un paradoxe temporel.

Rien de bien alarmant en soit, ça ne serait ni le premier, ni le dernier.

« Comment ça se fait que vous ne saviez pas que dans le futur les Humains devenus télépathes auraient besoin d'utiliser ces techniques de manière quotidienne ? » Avait demandé Rose.

« Ne généralisons pas. » Avait fait le Docteur en ouvrant la porte du Tardis. « Jack vient d'une région des plus reculées de l'Univers, de l'autre côté de la Frange du Système de Garp. Une région sauvage qui n'a été, ou du moins, ne sera colonisée par des réfugiés de tout horizons que durant quelques dizaines de siècles avant d'être à nouveau abandonnée. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne se sont jamais beaucoup intéressés à ce secteur. »

« Oh, donc, vous êtes en train de dire que jusqu'à présent vous avez basé vos assertions sur des à priori ? »

Le Docteur était resté scotché comme si ses yeux venaient juste de découvrir le bout de son nez. Était-ce le choix des mots de Rose ou l'accusation ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

« Finalement, cette Agence Temporelle, vous en savez quoi ? »

Ça, c'était une bonne question, une de celle à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre de manière satisfaisante.

« Ce qu'il faut savoir avec l'Agence c'est qu'elle est instable dans le temps, comme toute la région autour d'elle. »

« La région d'où vient Jack ? »

« Oui. C'est une zone de fortes turbulences spatio-temporelles, dont l'Agence est certainement la source. »

« Et elle est basée sur quoi cette certitude ? » Avait demandé Rose qui soupçonnait ce _certainement_ de manquer de fondation.

« L'Agence a envoyé durant plusieurs siècles des centaines d'Agents sans conscience temporelle au travers du temps. »

« Des Agents comme Jack ? »

« Jack est peut-être un type bien, mais il n'a pas les moyens de mesurer les conséquences de ce qu'il fait. »

« Mais vous oui. »

« Je suis né comme ça, je suis un Seigneur du Temps, et malgré toutes ses connaissances et sa bonne volonté, Jack n'est qu'un Humain. Quand aux Agents Temporels, même Jack convient qu'ils sont loin d'être des anges.»

« Alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? Est-ce que ça servira à quelque chose au moins qu'il reste là ? » Avait fait Rose. Le Capitaine lui manquait déjà, il était drôle et généralement de bonne compagnie.

Le Docteur avait répondu avec une de ses grimaces dont il avait le secret.

La détermination de Jack l'avait surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui avait demandé le Docteur.

« Parce que je le peux, et aussi parce que pour autant que je sache, je suis aussi la seule personne disponible qui puisse les aider vraiment. » Avait répondu le Capitaine.

« Docteur. » L'avait rappelé Rose, le tirant de sa rêverie : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Où va-t-on ? »

« Et si on laissait le Tardis choisir ? » Avait suggéré le Docteur.

…..

Jack s'était réveillé entre Tavlen et Kardis, deux infirmiers du niveau quatre. La nuit avait été courte, après une journée bien remplie. Kardis l'avait vite rejoint dans la douche, un peu plus grande que Rose, elle avait de grands cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas des reins, Tavlen était, lui, un grand rouquin, tout piqué de tâches dorés. En six mois, Jack s'était fait quelques amis, mais le Docteur et Rose lui manquaient toujours autant.

Ils avaient fait du bon travail. La plus part des enfants arrivaient maintenant à dresser un bouclier mental entre eux et les autres au moins de manière temporaire. Il faudrait encore beaucoup de pratique et d'entraînement avant qu'ils puissent espérer pouvoir maintenir cette protection de manière satisfaisante. Un certain nombre d'entre eux, les moins touchés ou les plus doués, pouvaient espérer un jour mener une vie quasi normale. Pour les autres, ça leur permettrait au moins de les sortir de leur isolement permanent.

Jack avait pu former une équipe complète de soignants et d'intervenants Humains à ces techniques, de manière à démontrer que c'était faisable. Certains étaient des télépathes qui n'avaient aucune conscience de leur don et des possibilités qu'il offrait. Le voyageur temporel s'était bien demandé s'il était sage de leur enseigner les rudiments de ce qui deviendrait une technique d'accompagnement médical à part entière, et puis il s'était rappelé que personne n'était vraiment sûr d'en connaître les origines réelles.

Il avait formé aussi des éducateurs qui pourraient, non seulement s'occuper des enfants et leur apprendre à se protéger, mais pourraient former aussi les parents et d'autres éducateurs. La machine était lancée, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Et s'il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'histoire d'une époque à laquelle il n'appartenait pas, il était plus que temps de partir. Il avait résolu de prendre la prochaine navette à destination de Dagobat, une importante colonie multiraciale en pleine expansion.

Il avait fait son baluchon et s'apprêtait à partir par la porte de derrière en toute discrétion. Il avait horreur des adieux et préférait s'enfuir comme un lâche pour retourner à sa vie d'aventures. Il était passé poser ses clefs à la conciergerie de l'Hôpital lorsqu'un brouhaha intempestif avait attiré son attention : Le Tardis était en train de se matérialiser dans le grand hall en toute discrétion.

Jack était tétanisé, un froid glacial l'avait envahi et son cœur, après un plongeon dans ses chaussures, était remonté battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait de la faire exploser. Il avait encore certainement du provoquer une catastrophe, sinon, pourquoi le Docteur serait-il là ? D'un autre côté, il était vraiment heureux qu'ils soient là. Il mourait d'envie de courir au devant de ses amis, mais était terrifié par ce que leur présence pouvait impliquer.

« Capitaine » S'était exclamé le Seigneur du temps. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? » Avait-il dit en se retournant vers Rose qui affichait un sourire ravie. Le Tardis les avait conduits directement à Jack sans faire le moindre détour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Jack inquiet. « Vous venez juste jouer les inspecteur des travaux finis, ou y a un problème ? »

« C'est à vous de me le dire, Jack. » Avait-il fait sur le ton de la réprimande. Mais, devant l'air de chien battu de Jack, il avait quand même eu pitié : « Si vous nous faisiez faire le grand tour ? » Jack s'était exécuté, et malgré le nœud d'appréhension qui l'étreignait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté pour ce qu'il avait réalisé avec le personnel et les enfants. De toute sa vie, il n'avait entrepris quelque chose d'aussi important à ses yeux.

À part quelques questions techniques le Docteur était étonnamment silencieux durant la visite, au point que même Rose commençait elle aussi à sentir un nœud se nouer au fond de son estomac. C'était d'autant plus fort qu'elle trouvait ce que Jack avait réalisé absolument fabuleux.

« Fantasmatique. » Avait finalement conclu le Docteur. « Tout simplement fantastique Jack. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Avait demandé le Capitaine comme un gamin qui se demande s'il à bien réussi l'oral qu'il vient de passer ou si le professeur est toujours en train de le tester.

« Tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux Capitaine, vraiment. »

Rose avait été tellement soulagée qu'elle s'était tour à tour pendue au coup du Docteur puis du Capitaine. « Génial, vraiment génial. » N'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter. « Fantastique vous êtes vraiment super tous les deux. Je vous adore. »

« Vous alliez où comme ça, Capitaine, avec votre bagage ? » Avait demandé le Docteur.

« Ben, Je pensais prendre le vol régulier pour Dagobat. »

« Dagobat ? À cette époque de l'année ? Drôle d'idée. » Avait fait le Docteur. « Si vous vous joigniez plutôt à nous Capitaine ? »

Le cœur avait fait un nouvel aller-retour au fond de ses chaussures et heureusement que Rose était venue à son secours parce qu'il n'avait pu bredouiller qu'un truc peu cohérent.

….

Epilogue.

Jack et Rose prenaient le thé dans la bibliothèque. C'était, après le pont, la pièce préférée de Jack. Il avait entrepris de raconter à Rose les anecdotes coquines de son séjour. Rose riait, et l'écouter rire était fantastique. Ce rire lui avait manqué.

« Voilà ta clef » Avait dit le Docteur en venant les rejoindre.

Jack était resté bouche bée à la regarder sans vraiment oser tendre la main pour la prendre, des fois qu'elle se désintègre à son contact.

« Prends là. Elle est à toi. » Avait fait le Docteur avec un de ses sourires jusqu'aux oreilles qui aurait presque fait peur. « Tu as fais du très bon travail. »

« Vous pensez que ça fera une différence ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Bien sûr que ça en fera une » Avait répondu le Docteur et une grosse » Le Docteur avait hésité un instant, puis avait ajouté : « En fait, les échos de ce que tu as fait se propageront un peu partout dans l'espace et le temps. »

« Sérieusement ? » Avait fait Jack horrifié. «Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir empêché ? »

« En tant que voyageur temporel, j'espère que tu es au courant que le temps n'est pas linéaire. » Avait dit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais rajouter des nœuds à la pelote n'est pas indiqué non plus. » Avait répondu le Capitaine.

« Non, évidemment. Mais certains de ces nœuds sont essentiels. »

« Vous voulez dire que depuis le début vous saviez que je serais à l'origine de ce paradoxe temporel ? »

« Je savais qu'il y avait, à ce point là, naissance d'un paradoxe, mais j'ignorais que tu en étais la source avant que tu n'en prennes la décision. » Avait dit le Docteur en remettant lui-même la clef du Tardis dans la main de Jack. « Te voilà officiellement membre de l'équipage du Tardis. »

Jack en avait une nouvelle fois perdu sa voix. Il ignorait pourtant à quel point ce paradoxe allait changer sa vie.

Fin.


End file.
